Spencer's Black Eye
by SSApoofiepie94
Summary: Reid had a black eye and everyone is determined to find out what happened, not that he wants them to know... I'm not great at summary's, its better than it sounds!


**This isn't really meant to be taken seriously... It's just an amusing, slightly OOC oneshot that I thought of before I went to sleep the other night and it made me laugh!**

* * *

Stepping into the bullpen, Spencer kept his face down and went straight to his desk, dumping his satchel beside him and booting up the dreaded computer. Glancing to his left, he saw the stack of files beside him and noticed with dull amusement that it was at least twice as high as on anyone else's desk. The realization that the rest of the team were probably already around and that they had all slipped him files made him laugh quietly, but he quickly decided he'd need at least one mug of coffee to deal with the day.  
Sighing, he got up and made his way over to the coffee machine, carefully avoiding looking up until he reached it. It was only when Derek called out his name that he instinctively looked up, sighing again when he saw the look of shock and horror on his friend's face. Apparently, his black eye was as bad as it had looked in the mirror before work this morning...

"What on earth happened to you Kid? Who did that to you, I swear I will make them pay for it." Derek was trying to get a better look at his eye now but Reid ducked away.  
"It's nothing Morgan, I, uhm, walked into a door last night..." The look on Morgan's face said it all, there was no way he, or anyone else, was going to believe that story. As if on cue, Prentiss appeared behind Derek.  
"What did they do and why are they going to pa- Oh, Reid, what happened?" She had just caught sight of his slightly swollen black eye and she was now staring at him with just as much worry as Morgan. Sighing, Spencer finished making his coffee, dumped in five sugars and turned to face his friends regretfully.  
"Please stop fussing over me, I'm not a baby, really. It was nothing."

At that moment Garcia appeared and smiled at her friends grouped around Reid and the coffee machine, rushing over, she continued grinning until she caught sight of Reid's face and her face transformed into a mask of horror and worry.  
"What happened Jr-G man? Who did that to you?" As Garcia spoke with a tone of worry, Spencer ran his free hand through his hair, wondering what on earth he could say. Then he saw JJ appear in the bull-pen and realized that it was over. If there was one person he could never lie to, it was JJ, she was his best friend really and he had no clue where he would be without her. As she stepped over looking worried, Spencer realized he had to speak.  
"It was nothing, I was out last night with a few friends and got into a bar fight, can we just leave it there?" He turned to leave but found himself face to face with JJ who just gazed at him in worry, with a sad look in her eye.

As Reid looked at JJ, Morgan stepped forwards and pulled Spencer to face him a half-disbelieving and half-amused look on his face.  
"You were in a bar fight? Really? You went out, and got in a bar fight... You are joking right kid?" As Derek continued to stare along with Garcia, Prentiss and JJ, Spencer felt a little uncomfortable.  
"Yes Morgan, I was in a bar fight. Statistically, a lot of alcohol consumption mixed with close contact often leads to fights. It is not uncommon to end up in a fight over a simple, but offensive, even if only slightly, disagreement and so the fact that I got into one last night should not be such a surprise. Merely a somewhat unusual event for me in particular..." As he finished his spiel, having barely been aware he was speaking, Spencer spotted someone in the far corner who would make the situation worse, Robyn.

It seemed she had spotted him too as, as she made eye contact, she jumped, dropped all the files in her hands and rushed over to her friend, knocking Morgan and Prentiss out of the way as she reached Spencer, who promptly dropped his mug of coffee from a mix of shock and worry.  
"Omg Spencer, are you OK? I thought your eye looked bad last night... I told you we should have taken you to the hospital... Is everything ok? Is your stomach still hurting, you got kicked pretty hard... You really shouldn't have done it Spencer..." She seemed to back off slightly, noticing the ring of his friends surrounding them as Garcia looked her up and down before stepping forwards slightly,  
"Who are you? And could you explain what happened as I don't think Jr-G man here is going to explain it well, even with his brilliant memory..."

The girl smiled as nodded, hopping up onto the counter next to Reid who had suddenly found his feet extremely interesting. She rested her elbow on his shoulder and rested her chin on her hand as she smiled cheerfully at the group of people.  
"I'm Spencer's friend Robyn, me and our friend Jess work on the floor below, I was just transporting some files up... Anyway, me and Jess got Spencer to come out with us last night, we go out whenever he doesn't have a case... But yeah so we were in a bar when some creep started hitting on me and Jess, at first we played along but then he got angry and yelled that we were leading him on... He called me a slutty whore and went to reach out for me but Spencer jumped in and punched him in the face, yelling that 'if you ever call them that again I will kill you.' The man took a swing at Spencer and one of the guys mates joined in... Anyway, the end result was Spencer here winning, but still coming out like this, though... You should have seen the other guys, they were worse off..."

Blushing hard, Spencer looked up to see the looks of amazement and confusion on his team mates face, turning to Robyn he smiled and gave her a hug.  
"Could you tell Jess I'm ok? You know what she's like, she'll be worrying... Now, you need to pick up those files before someone notices them on the floor..." Robyn nodded, pecked her friend on the top of the head, and rushed off, leaving Spencer alone with his team. Derek stepped forwards and patted Reid's shoulder with a grin.  
"Wow kid, thats impressive... It makes me wonder what else you've been hiding from us..." With a wink he walked away and the girls stepped a little closer, Garcia and JJ looking worried, while Prentiss just looked amused and spoke before going back to her desk.  
"Well done Reid, good job."

Now Garcia and JJ stepped closer again, Garcia smiling worriedly at him.  
"I can't believe you did that Wonder Boy, but please don't get hurt again, I can't cope with one of my babies turning black and blue every day, you'll give me a heart attack..."  
Reid smiled and nodded, laughing slightly as she looked him over carefully as though surveying for any more bruises or damage he might be trying to hide from her or the team, she made a good mother hen.  
"Actually Garcia, the likelihood of you having a heart attack from sudden shock is unlikely at your age... Its generally caused by choles..."  
Garcia held her hand up for him to be quiet and smiled happily, turning and walking away towards her 'lair' as she spoke.  
"Got it wonder boy, P.G, out..."

Finally, Spencer turned to JJ who smiled and helped him clean up the mug of coffee he'd dropped before they both made another mug each and walked over to Reid's desk, JJ perching on the edge beside the tall pile of files.  
"It was brave Spence, protecting them like that, I'm proud of you... I didn't realize that you went out drinking much, we thought you were a lightweight... We'll just have to go harder on you next time we're out..." JJ grinned and got up, laughing as Reid groaned and turned away to his work.

Deciding to get started, Spencer smiled to himself, that could have gone a lot worse, he just hoped they wouldn't find out about the other times he'd gotten into trouble with Jess and Robyn, he swore they were a bad influence on him. He'd never been in trouble before that time they'd drunkenly dared him to go skinny dipping in their neighbor's pool. With a small laugh and a grin, Spencer opened a file, the team were DEFINITELY never going to here about that one...

* * *

**Hope it made you laugh! Definitely a bit out OOC here and there but it was necessary for this onshot! Read and reveiw, but please do it constructively, as I said, its not meant To be serious! =] let me know what you thought!**


End file.
